<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“God damnit, now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it's that ice cream cone.” by SomePiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769628">“God damnit, now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it's that ice cream cone.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece'>SomePiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd person POV, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smoker (One Piece)/Original Male Character(s), Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“God damnit, now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it's that ice cream cone.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tip toeing on the thin line between workaholism and dedication, Smoker wasn’t the one to avoid work. To avoid his superiors? More than often, he wasn’t the most disciplined soldier around, always doing as he pleased and thought is right. Avoiding responsibilities? Never. He had his strong moral spine and would rather sell his soul to a demon than even think of bending it.</p>
<p>No wonder your eyes almost popped out of sockets when he sneaked into your cabin and shut the door closed behind himself.</p>
<p>“Tashigi,” he answered the question you never asked. “I swear, this woman attracts disaster like a magnet and with this new order of weapons-”</p>
<p>“Weapons?” You cleared papers from the other chair so Smoker could sit somewhere. Your words were almost muffled by the cone you held in mouth. “What weapons?”</p>
<p>“New supply of swords.” The sit groaned under his weight as he threw himself almost dramatically. For a second you worried the wooden frame wouldn’t make it against such a splendid pile of muscles. “And of course she has to check each personally, that nerd.”</p>
<p>“It won’t-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it won’t end well. Worse. It will end with a tragedy. And I ain’t watching that, the boys can take care of mess.”</p>
<p>He lit his favorite cigar and relaxed, stretching his long legs under the desk. They almost intertwined with yours, hard muscles of his calves nicely rubbing against yours.</p>
<p>“You busy?” He nodded towards the mountains of papers and scribbled notes. “Cause I can check if I’m not in a kitchen, if-”</p>
<p>“Nah,” you quickly cut him. “Actually, I just made a lunch break.”</p>
<p>And you licked the melted ice cream from the cone, to prove your point. Smoker’s gaze hovered over your lips, greedily devoured the view of your Adam’s apple bobbing as you swallowed the sweet treat. Your gazes crossed and your boyfriend quickly broke the contact, flustered, as always when you caught him having inappropriate thoughts. He murmured something you couldn’t tell and focused on his cigar. But he was glancing at you, time after time his curious eyes landing on your throat, as if the innocent snack was awaking rather adult connotations in him. The opportunity to tease him was so good - but on the other hand, you were so hungry all the dirty thoughts just flashed through your mind and disappeared within void. </p>
<p>All the impressions you made on him were absolutely innocent. No wonder you felt your knees trembling, suddenly hearing his throaty groan right into your ear.</p>
<p>“God damnit, now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone.”</p>
<p>Your own cock twitched in your pants as your eyes met anew, Smoker’s gaze completely different now. His cheeks might have been flustered and red up to his ears, but the way he was looking at you was full of lust, desire he barely held in place only thanks to his god-like self control. You barely swallowed the rest of your snack, sudden blockage shutting your throat. His dominant demeanor was driving you crazy, one order spoken in that harsh, not accepting objections, voice was more than enough to turn you into a submissive and trembling mess.</p>
<p>You both froze in anticipation, Smoker leaning towards you over the desk. Eventually he sat back and unzipped pants. No words needed to be said. You knew exactly what he was asking for.</p>
<p>You dived under the desk, on your knees crawling between his legs. When your lips touched his rapidly growing erection, Smoker let out a throaty moan and grabbed you by hair. Not really painful but authoritative grasp held your head in place as he was rubbing his cock against your face, first droplets of precum soon smearing you. You impatiently darted your tongue out, his heavy and bitter taste soon lingered on it.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re such a tease.” Smoker pulled you closer, his cock stretching your mouth full. As always when you were blowing him, you needed a moment to adjust to his size, relaxing your throat as his tip soon hit it, with first few thrusts gently. Fighting against the gag reflex, you moaned, your voice muffled by his length so deliciously your own pants became too tight.</p>
<p>With his hand pushing you forward from one side and his cock thrusting into your mouth from the other, Smoker had a complete control over you. Spilling praises, swears and moans alike, he was treating your wide open lips like a fleshlight, like nothing but a toy to use.</p>
<p>“Your mouth is so hot,” he almost growled, his breath already too heavy to form proper words. “Fuck, (Name), you suck my cock so well.”</p>
<p>As his moves became harder and more chaotic, as his huge cock throbbed on your tongue he was closer and closer to release. Grasp on your hair became almost painful when he cummed all over your lips, his semen mixed with your saliva dripping down your chin. </p>
<p>“Shit.” He gasped for air and affectionately ruffled your hair. “Sorry, I got carried away.”</p>
<p>You swallowed what got into your mouth and wiped the rest with a hand. Smoker passed you a tissue and glass of water to help your sore throat.</p>
<p>“You were much better than that ice cream,” you teased him, making yourself comfy on his lap. Blowjob or other activity, Smoker was always affectionate after sex. Even your innuendo spilling red blush all over his face couldn’t stop him from wrapping arms around you and pulling you close to his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡</p>
<p>This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>